RP-Guide: Heiler (von Larynda)
Der Rollenspiel-Guide für "Heiler" wurde am 27. Jul 2010 von "Benutzer:Larynda" im Forscherliga-Forum veröffentlicht. Er enthält Tipps für Einsteiger und Interessierte. Grundlegendes und Haftungsausschluss Der folgende Text beinhält einerseits angelesenes Wissen sowie erspielte Erfahrung. Ich habe die Punkte zusammengefasst, die mich in meinem Heiler-RP bis jetzt in irgendeiner Weise betroffen haben. (Deshalb auch die merkbare Lichtfixierung, sollte sich jemand finden, der noch ein paar Sachen zu Druiden-/Schamenenheilertum schreiben kann, wäre es gewiss für alle Interessierten eine Bereicherung) Ich erhebe weder Anspruch auf Vollständigkeit noch auf 100 % inhaltliche Korrektheit, da ich weder Medizinstudent noch anderweitig im Krankenhauswesen involviert bin. Gerne passe ich den Guide an, sollten sich grobe Fehler eingeschlichen haben. Natürlich kann der Guide auch von anderen Erweitert werden. Die hier angegebenen Informationen beziehen sich lediglich aufs Rollenspiel, wer sich im "echten" Leben verletzt, sollte natürlich einen richtigen Heiler (a.k.a Arzt) aufsuchen. Will man selbst aktiv werden suchen das Rote Kreuz und all die anderen Krankenhaus gebundenen Organisationen immer wieder nach freiwilligen Helfern, die (ehrenamtlich) ihren Dienst leisten. (z. B. Die Samariter, Rotes Kreuz u.s.w. fragt mich nicht nach den deutschen Gegenstücken) Handwerkszeug Wenn es um die Wahl der Heilerutensilen geht, empfehle ich eine Orientierung an Sachen, die im LARP zur Verfügung stehen. Damit bekommt man eigentlich eine recht gute Übersicht über mögliche Werkzeuge und deren Einsatzbereich. Zudem sollte jeder Heiler einen Grundvorrat an Tränken, Elixieren und/oder Kräutertinkturen besitzen. So nutzt meine Priesterin zum Beispiel Tinkturen, um Wunden bzw. notwendiges Werkzeug zu desinfizieren oder auch ein recht aggressives Mittel, um Wunden zu schließen, sowie unzählige Mixturen, um die Wundheilung zu beschleunigen. Heiler 1x1 Genauigkeit, niemand kann erwarten, dass ein Heilerspieler eine OP am offenen Herzen medizinisch korrekt ausführt, jedoch sollte man im Rahmen seiner Fähigkeiten so gründlich und genau wie möglich arbeiten. Zwar kann eine Wunde auch mit einer Salbe und einem Verband abgehandelt werden, jedoch freut ein solcher Einzeiler wahrscheinlich keinen der Beteiligten. Detailverliebtheit und ein spürbares Eingehen auf den Patienten sorgen nicht nur für einen zufriedenen Spieler, sondern auch zukünftig für gefüllte Krankenbetten. * Beispiel 1: Der Priester reinigt die Wunde, trägt eine Heilsalbe auf und legt dann den Verband an. * Beispiel 2: Der Priester öffnet seine Heilertasche und breitet einige Utensilien vor dem Verletzten aus. Neben einigen Phiolen in unterschiedlichsten Farben und Formen soviel einem schmalen Messer sticht vor allem eine gefährlich aussehende Knochensäge in die Augen. Bevor der Heiler sich der Verletzung widmet, öffnet er eine Phiole mit dunkler Flüssigkeit, sofort erfüllt ein stechender Geruch das nähere Umfeld des Gefäßes. Er tränkt ein sauberes Tuch mit der Flüssigkeit und reibt sich damit die Hände ein, dann legt er das gebrauchte Tuch zur Seite und ergreift ein frisches, abermals tränkt er dieses mit der stinkenden Flüssigkeit, verschließt die Phiole und legt die freie linke Hand an die Stirn des Verletzten. Mit freundlicher Stimme sagt er: „Das wird jetzt etwas weh tun.“ Ein goldenes Leuchten geht von seiner Hand aus und scheint sich in dünnen Fäden über das Gesicht des Patienten zu legen, eine beruhigende Wärme geht von dieser Berührung aus ... * Empathie , je stärker man sich in seinen Patienten hineinfühlen kann, umso besser kann man auf dessen Bedürfnisse eingehen. Beruhigendes Zureden, aufbauende Worte oder eine klare „Drohung“ mit einhergehender Aufklärung über die Folgen (Infektion/Wundbrand, dauerhafte Behinderung u.s.w.), die das zickige Verhalten des Kriegers haben wird, dessen halb abgetrenntes Bein seiner Meinung nach ohnehin nur eine Fleischwunde ist, sind auch Bestandteil des Heiler-Rollenspiels. Ihr seid die Heiler, ihr wisst für gewöhnlich was das beste für den Patienten und dessen Heilungsprozess ist. * Mitspracherecht , es ist wichtig, dass der Verletzte auch Mitspracherecht bei seiner Behandlung hat. Sei es die IC-Verweigerung von lichtmagischer Behandlung oder die OOC Absprache bei bleibenden Narben oder Verstümmelungen. Gerade Letzteres darf nie ohne Einwilligung des Verletzten geschehen. * Geduld , „Undank ist des Heilers Lohn“. Man sollte sich als Heiler auch ein dickes Fell antrainieren. Für gewöhnlich ist man der, der dann am Ende der Schlacht noch steht und jene versorgt, die sich heldenhaft in den Kampf gestürzt haben. Also damit eben auch nicht die Figur, die den Ruhm der Schlacht für sich pachtet, sondern eher die Kraft im Hintergrund, die jedoch mit ihrer Aufgabe für alle anderen Spieler sehr wichtig wird (Schließlich lassen sich fast alle gerne mal vom Heiler verhätscheln). Und wenn die Verletzungen zunehmen ist das meist auch ein Indiz dafür, dass ihr eure Sachen gut macht und die Leute gerne zu euch kommen. Werden euch die Verletzten allerdings mal zuviel, zögert nicht, das auch zu sagen bzw. die Leute ooc zu bitten, mal etwas runterzuschrauben. Das Heilen soll euch Spaß machen und keine Fließbandarbeit werden. ; Optional: : Moralischer Kodex , gerade Lichtdiener können, was ihren Dienst angeht (als Basis könnte z.b. der Eid des Hippokrates herhalten) bestimmte Richtlinien für sich festlegen. Im „Guten“ (ausnahmslos jedem helfen) wie im „Schlechten“ (Ketzern, Andersrassigen u.s.w. wird die Hilfe verweigert). Obwohl dies auf den ersten Blick eine Einschränkung sein mag, bietet es durchaus Basis für (Konflikt-)Rollenspiel. Tricks und Kniffe Nachfolgend ein paar Basisinfos für Heiler-RP-Einsteiger. Sauberkeit Auch wenn im Setting, das WoW bietet nie komplette Sterilität herrschen kann, so sollte jeder Heiler darauf bedacht sein, so sauber und hygienisch wie möglich zu arbeiten, dies beinhaltet gereinigtes Werkzeug genauso wie saubere Hände und Kleidung. Die Gefahr von Infektionen und Wundbrand ist hoch und man sollte alles nötige tun, um es nicht soweit kommen zu lassen. (verzichtet dabei jedoch auf modernes Fachvokabular) Aderlass Auch wenn heute klar ist, dass der Aderlass nicht den erhofften Effekt erzielt, kann man ihn in einem Mittelaltersetting durchaus als legitimes Mittel nutzen, um einem erkrankten Patienten zu helfen, indem das „schlechte“ Blut durch gezieltes Anritzen der Adern abgenommen wird. Als Alternative kann man auch Blutegel für die Behandlung nutzen, diese verhindern mit ihrem Speichel die Gerinnung des Blutes , entnehmen allerdings auch nur eine geringe Menge Blut. Nähen Wunden zu vernähen ist im RP eine gängige Praxis, ein bisschen Basiswissen dazu wäre dennoch nicht verkehrt, um seine Emotes mit mehr zu schmücken als „XY vernäht die Wunde fachmännisch.“ Eine Naht dient dazu, Wundränder wieder zusammen zu führen und die Wundheilung damit zu beschleunigen. Sie darf nicht zu fest bzw. zu locker sein, da sich die Haut sonst verformt und Keime leichtes Spiel haben. Am besten verwendet man hochwertige Seide oder dergleichen. Es gibt fortlaufende Nähte oder Einzelnähte. ( Details ) Gerade bei einer Naht ist sauberes Arbeiten sehr wichtig. Die Naht sollte nach spätesten 10 Tagen entfernt werden bzw. je nach Grad der Wundheilung. Knochenbrüche Sehr grob gesprochen kann man gebrochene Knochen einrenken (Beißholz nicht vergessen!) und schient die verletzte Stelle dann mit entsprechend angepassten Stangen (Metall, Holz, Schwertscheiden, wenns mitten am Feld passiert u.s.w.). Die korrekte medizinische Behandlung von Brüchen ist etwas komplexer, auch, weil es zu viele unterschiedliche Möglichkeiten gibt, sich auf solche Weise erfolgreich weh zu tun, deshalb beschränke ich meinen Text auf die „einfachste“ Behandlung und empfehle jenen, die sich da genauer informieren möchten, selbst das Orakel von Goo‘Gäl zu befragen. Schmerzstiller Diverse Tinkturen, deren Zusammenstellung (mangels einheitlicher Pflanzen/Kräuterkunde) dem jeweiligen Heiler überlassen bleibt, können benutzt werden, um die Schmerzen des Patienten zu lindern. Sind diese nicht greifbar, tut es auch ein kräftiger Schluck aus dem Flachmann, jene von Zwergen, haben sich dabei als äußerst wirksam erwiesen (wobei diese eigentlich schon unter „Betäubung“ fallen müssten). Alternativ kann auch Magie benutzt werden, um Schmerzen zu lindern indem man z.B. magische Kühlung verschafft, dem Patienten durch geistige Beeinflussung die Illusion erzeugt, keine Schmerzen mehr zu spüren (bei Anwendung Feingefühl und Vertrauen notwendig) oder durch Lichtmagie die verletzte Wunde soweit beruhigt, dass für den Moment das Leid gelindert ist. Bei schweren Verletzungen kann es auch dazu kommen, dass eine Fixierung des Verwundeten notwendig wird, dabei sollte jedoch unbedingt darauf geachtet werden, dass Fesseln & Co nicht noch zusätzlichen Schaden anrichten. Ein Beißholz (ein lederumwickeltes Stück Holz, eine Schwertscheide etc.) schützt unter anderem davor, dass sich der Leidende die Zunge abbeißt und eine Augenbinde verhindert, dass der zart beseitete Krieger mitansehen muss, wie der Feldscher die Löffensonde ansetzt und den Pfeil aus seinem Körper holt. Betäubung Salben/Tränke und ähnliches können benutzt werden, um verletzte Körperpartien temporär zu betäuben (man denke an die allseits beliebte Spritze beim Zahnarzt und das schöne, taube Kribbeln) oder jemanden komplett auszuschalten, bevor er vor Schmerz das Bewusstsein verliert. So können betäubende Mittel z. B. über Schwämme/Tücher über Mund und Nase gelegt; ein aggressiveres Betäubungsmittel um den Wundrand/die näheren Hautpartien geschmiert werden (hierbei sollte der Heiler jedoch in seiner Sorgfalt darauf achten, selbst keinen Hautkontakt mit diesem Zeug zu haben). Es bleibt dabei dem Heiler überlassen, die Wirkung entweder per Emote oder Whisper zu beschreiben. Ebenso kann man durch Magie den gewünschten Effekt herbeiführen. Kräuter, Tränke & Dampf Bei Krankheiten oder zur Unterstützung des Heilungsprozesses bieten sich Kräuter an. Sie können als Tee verabreicht, die abgekochten Kräuter in Leinen gewickelt auf den Körper gelegt oder inhaliert werden. Bei diesem Thema bieten sich kleine „Hausmittelchen“ an (warme Milch mit Honig, fiebersenkende „Essigpatscherl“ - in Essig getränkte Handtücher um die Waden gewickelt u.s.w.). Doch gerade beim Thema„Hausmittelchen“ darf man nicht den Fehler machen und mit den heutigen Maßstäben messen. Die Großmutter eures Heilers war der festen Überzeugung, eine rohe Zwiebel zu essen würde gegen Fieber helfen? Wieso sollte man dies, Wirksamkeit hin oder her, nicht auch der Atmosphäre wegen ins Spiel einbringen? Aberglaube und auch das ein oder andere total absurde Heilmittel können nie schaden. Ebenso kann man das Herstellen von Tinkturen oder besonderen Kräutermedizinen mit Ritualen verbinden. Wildstahlblume wirkt nur blutdrucksenkend, wenn sie nachts bei abnehmendem Mond geschnitten wird usw. Der Kreativität ist dabei freie Hand gelassen. (Hildegard von Bingen ist da für Interessierte ein Literaturtipp) Magiebannung, Fluch aufheben Magie und magisch verursachte Wunden sind innerhalb dieser Spielwelt keine Seltenheit. Auch hier sollte man vom Mausklick decursen weggehen. Während der Priester in der Schlacht mit entsprechen hoher Konzentration und großem Energieaufwand vermutlich schon in der Lage ist, einen magischen Effekt aufzuheben (was zwischen Kampflärm und dem eigenen Überleben gewiss nicht einfach ist), so sollte man, wenn die Möglichkeit besteht, einen schwerwiegenderen Zauber oder Fluch durch ein aufwendigeres Ritual bannen. Dies bringt Spannung und auch die Gelegenheit, mehrere Leute in das RP miteinzubeziehen. Ritualkerzen, Gebetsbücher, Weihrauch und dergleichen bieten sich dabei als unterstützende Arbeitsutensilien an. Verhalten des Heilers Der Heiler muss auf den Patienten eingehen, seinen Zustand analysieren und auch erkennen, wenn der Verletzte mehr als nur einen fachmännisch angelegten Verband benötigt. Respekt, Freundlichkeit und die Bereitschaft, auf den anderen einzugehen sind Grundvoraussetzungen für funktionierendes Heiler-RP. Ebenso muss man flexibel reagieren, hat man als Priester beispielsweise einen Patienten, der sich der Behandlung durch Lichtmagie verweigert, muss man auf konventionelle Methoden zurückgreifen, anstatt ihm etwas aufzuzwingen. Doch kann der Heiler auch bestimmend sein, schließlich ist er es, der für den Heilungsprozess verantwortlich ist. Man kann seinem Patienten ruhig etwas Angst einjagen und die Notwendigkeit einer ordnungsgemäßen Behandlung durch Schauermärchen über Wundbrand und Infektionen zusätzlich betonen. Eine Vorführung des Handwerkszeugs dürfte ebenso eine „beeindruckende“ Wirkung haben. Nicht jeder Heiler zählt sich OOC zu Medizinstudenten oder ausgebildeten Rettungsassistenten, bildet euch weiter, soweit euer Interesse und das Spiel es möglich machen und nehmt auch Hilfe an, wenn ihr auf andere Leute trefft, die von bestimmten Themen mehr Ahnung haben. Seid offen für Kritik. Weist euch jemand im richtigen Tonfall auf einen Fehler hin, dann nehmt dies als Verbesserungsvorschlag für euer eigenes RP an. Zwingt anderen nicht unnötig lange Krankheitspausen auf. Kein Spieler ist glücklich, wenn sein Charakter drei volle Wochen ans Krankenbett gefesselt ist und deshalb nicht mehr am RP teilnehmen kann. Setzt euch persönliche Grenzen. Niemand kann einen anderen Spieler zu RP zwingen, das dieser nicht mit sich vereinbaren kann. Sagt nein, wenn euch die Richtung, in die sich das Heiler-RP bewegen soll zu weit geht. Von Abtreibung, über Sterbehilfe etc. kann das alles sein, auch müsst ihr keine Geburtshilfe ausspielen, wenn ihr das nicht wollt. Verhalten des Patienten Respekt und Toleranz sollten das Spiel des Patienten bestimmen. Wenn der Heiler sich schon die Zeit nimmt, jemandem aufwendig zu verarzten, sollte man ihm dies mit angemessenen Reaktionen auch vergelten. Nichts frustriert einen Heiler mehr, als ein Patient, der eine 30 Minuten lang umständlichst behandelte Wunde mit einem Schulterzucken wieder aufreißt und dann auch noch erwartet, weiter verhätschelt zu werden. Heilen mag eine Dienstleistung sein, aber am Ende sind wir alle nur Konsumenten in diesem Spiel und wollen deshalb auch unsere Zeit mit Dingen verbringen, die uns Spaß bereiten. Zwar geben sich die meisten Heilerspieler durchaus Mühe, was das Aneignen von Fachkenntnis angeht, aber man kann nicht voraussetzen, dass man es mit einem ausgebildeten Rettungsarzt zu tun hat. Wenn es also während der Behandlung zu Fehlern kommt, die der Heiler unbewusst begeht, weist ihn per Whisper freundlich darauf hin. Aber idealerweise ohne dabei als Besserwisser aufzutreten. Ich gehe davon aus, dass niemand abgeneigt ist, etwas Neues dazu zu lernen, aber dafür muss eben auch der Ton passen. Seid flexibel. Es mag sein, dass ihr der Ansicht seid, dass eure Wunde nur durch eine Naht geschlossen werden kann, wenn der Heiler dies jedoch nicht tut, sondern sie auf seine Art behandelt, lasst euch darauf ein. Es gibt immer mehrere Lösungswege und ich bezweifle, dass es für die Beteiligten unterhaltsam ist, wenn der Verletzte dem Heiler per Whisper einfach nur diktiert, was dieser zu tun hat. Scheut keine Konsequenzen, fertigt euch der Heiler am Fließband ab, indem er eure schwere Wunde nur schlecht und lieblos behandelt, ist eine Infektion nicht auszuschließen. Eine entzündete Wunde als Folge des „Heilerpfusches“ ist nicht unüblich und kann für den Heiler auch eine lehrreiche Erfahrung sein und möglicherweise dafür sorgen, dass er beim nächsten Mal gewissenhafter arbeitet. Natürlich könnt ihr auch gewisse Regeln diktieren, wenn euer Charakter sich einer Lichtheilung verweigert oder andere Sonderwünsche hat, muss der Heiler sein Spiel darauf anpassen. Gönnt eurem Heiler auch mal Ruhepausen, zwar hat er sich das Heiler-RP ausgesucht, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass er 24/7 auch einen solchen spielen will. Wenn ihr merkt, dass er nach der Behandlung von drei anderen schon an seiner Belastbarkeitsgrenze angelangt ist, schont ihn mit euren Wehwehchen, wenn es vermeidbar ist und dreht ihm aus seiner Unlust keinen Strick, wenn er sich sonst ständig um eure Verletzungen kümmert, nur mal einen Abend was anderes lieber macht. Wundbrand ist kein Druckmittel, einen Heiler für einmalig fehlende, persönliche Aufmerksamkeit zu strafen. Licht, dein Freund und Helfer Auch wenn die Engine ermöglicht, eigentlich tödliche Verletzungen per Mausklick vollkommen zu heilen, bin ich persönlich kein Freund von Licht-, Natur-, was-auch-immer-magischen Wunderheilungen. Gerade ein Feldheiler muss seine Kräfte einteilen und würde er für jeden Kratzer auf das Licht zurückgreifen, liegt er selbst nach ein paar Stunden im Lazarett, unfähig, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Jede Heilung die gibt, nimmt auch von irgendwo (bestes Beispiel das verwelkte Gras um Malfurion, als er Krasus durch Naturmagie heilen musste). Körperliche und geistige Kräfte sind beschränkt und die Gefahr der Erschöpfung durch Überstrapazieren sollte jeder Magiewirker im Hinterkopf behalten. Selbst in Friedenszeiten und mit dem Wissen, dass der Heiler nach einer Lichtheilung genug Regenerationszeit bekommt, würde ich sparsam damit umgehen (zumal in einer Welt des Krieges nicht auszuschließen ist, dass der Heiler unerwartet doch für etwas Wichtigeres benötigt wird). Spieler wollen durchaus gerne mal „verletzt“ spielen und die ein oder andere Narbe aus ihren Gefechten zur Schau stellen, außerdem würden „Instantheilungen“ Heiler-RP im Großen und Ganzen überflüssig werden lassen. Und eine Situation wie „Was willst du mit der komischen Schiene an meinem gebrochenen Arm, mach doch nen Lichtblitz drauf.“ will kein Heiler erleben. Ich persönlich spiele bei meiner Priesterin eine Mischung als konventioneller Heilung und Lichtmagie. So nutzt sie ihre Kräfte, um die Wunde zu betäuben und Schmerzen zu lindern oder Blutungen zu stillen, während sie mit herkömmlichen Mittel weiterbehandelt. (Kräutertinkturen, Nadel und Faden etc.) Kratzer, Knochenbrüche und ähnliches werden konventionell versorgt und die Heilung, in Kombination mit Salben, durch einen schwachen Heilzauber beschleunigt. In Extremsituationen (wie einer Verletzung, die mit herkömmlichen Mittel in einem Mittelaltersetting einfach nicht behandelt werden kann) greife ich auch vollständig aufs Licht zurück, um eine Wunde zu schließen (wie weit die Wunde dabei geschlossen wird, obliegt der Entscheidung der Beteiligten bzw. der Situation, in der der Zauber gewirkt wird). Dies sorgt allerdings auch dafür, dass mein Charakter körperlich an seine Grenzen stößt und sich bei einer solchen Heilung bis zur eigenen Erschöpfung verausgaben bzw. auf die Kräfte weiterer Lichtgläubiger zurückgreifen muss. Kategorie:Forschungen Kategorie:Guide